Enchanted Galaxy
by AllGenres
Summary: Luke is grief stricken and depressed after the events of the Battle of Yavin. Luckily a certain princess stumbles into his world enchanting him. Giselle never ended up in New York, she never met Robert.
1. Down The Well

_**Chapter 1: Down The Well **_

_Once Upon a time in a magical kingdom known as __Andalasia_ _there lived a evil queen, selfish and cruel she lived in fear that one day her step-son would marry, and she would lose the thrown forever and so she did all in her power to ever prevent to the prince ever meeting the wise special maid with whom he would share true loves kiss..._

"Giselle! Giselle! How about this for your statue?" blue birds asked.

"Oh this would be perfect! Thank you!" a girl with beautiful red hair said. Placing them on her statue.

"Come on, come on everybody move it! We have a face to put together while it's still engraved in her sub-cranium!" Pip the chipmunk said irritated.

Giselle was spinning on the spot. "Oh but Pip it was such a lovely dream, we were holding hands and dancing and-Oh!".

"And these for the eyes?" A rabbit holding two diamonds asked.

"Blue? Oh how did you know? They sparkle just like his". Giselle placed them on the statue "Here we go... yes! That's it!"

Pip grinned "Ok, ok! Floors yours honey".

"Presenting my one true love, my prince, my dream come true" Giselle announced finally revealing the statue.

The animals gasped in wows and awes. Giselle suddenly gasped "Oh my goodness!"

"w-what's the problem?" Pip asked jumping on her shoulder.

Giselle sighed "I didn't give him any lips".

"Does he have to have lips?" a deer asked.

Giselle smiled "Of course! When you meet with someone, who was meant for you".

"_Before two can become one there is something we must do"_

"Do you pull each others tails?" A rabbit asked.

"Do you feed each other seeds?" A bird asked feeding his friends seeds.

Giselle giggled. _"No, there is something sweeter everybody needs  
I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
And a prince I'm hoping comes with this  
That's what brings everaftering so happy  
And that's the reason we need lips so much  
Four lips are the only things that touch  
So to spend a life of endless bliss  
Just find who you love through true love's kiss"_

The animals sighed dreamily. "If were going to find a perfect pair of lips, were gonna need a lot more help". She went up to the window and started echoing _"aaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa"_

"_aaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa _

_Shes been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
And a prince she's hoping comes with this  
That's what brings everaftering so happy  
And that's the reason we need lips so much  
Four lips are the only things that touch"_

Giselle smiled "_So to spend a life of endless bliss  
Just find who you love through true love's kiss"  
_

* * *

Meanwhile the young Prince known as Edward had just finished slaying his fifth troll "Look out below!" he called. The troll fell to the floor, binded in ropes with a thud!

"Amazing sire! Your tenth troll this month!" Nathaniel (the evil queens servant) exclaimed. "Oh I love hunting trolls! Little trolls, big trolls, trolls, trolls, trolls!"

Edward chuckled "Trolls are fun to past the time Nathaniel, but my heart longs to be joined in song". He began to sing.

_"__I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
And a-". _Edward was interrupted by a beautiful voice.

_"__a prince I'm hoping comes with this  
That's what brings everaftering so happy..."_

"Did you hear that Nathaniel?" Edward asked.

"Me? No nothing, nothing at all" Nathaniel said hoping Edward didn't find her.

"I must find the maiden that belongs to that sweet voice!" Edward announced jumping onto the back of his horse. "Ride Destiny!" he announced.

Nathaniel had to think of something quick, he could risk Edward meeting her. He turned to the tied up troll and sly grin started to form on his face

* * *

_"_Do you really think your dream boy exists?" Pip asked.

Giselle smiled "Oh Pip, I know he's out there somewhere".

The animals all started saying "Eye, Eye, Eye".

"I,I what?" Giselle asked smiling confused.

"I eat you now" A deep voice behind her said. Giselle screamed as the troll made a grab for her. Luckily she escaped from the roof of her tree house. Quickly she started climbing the nearest tree "Hey that's cheating! I supposed to eat you!" the troll growled.

"No you don't you big mug!" Pip yelled landing on the trolls head. "Wow I gotta lay off the nuts" he commented.

The troll grinned slyly "Girl yummy" he said reaching out for Giselle. Suddenly a sword was sent his way. Giselle looked down and saw and a man riding a horse.

"Fear not fair maiden! I am here!" Edward called.

Giselle giggled slightly. She lost her grip and fell she started screaming. Luckily for her she landed in Edward's arms. "Oh my gosh, it's you" she said staring into his blue eyes.

Edward chuckled nervously "Yes it's me, and you are?".

"Giselle".

Edward beamed "Oh Giselle! We shall be married in the morning!"

___**Edward:**____ You're the fairest maid I've ever met_ _You were made..._

_**Giselle:** to finish your duet_

_**Both: **__And in years to come we'll reminisce_ __

_**Edward: **__How we came to love_ __

_**Giselle: **__And grew and grew love_ __

_**Both: **__Since first we knew love through True Love's Kiss!_

* * *

"Giselle! Giselle! It's the big day!" filled the tree house, as well as their speakers – many small forest animals ranging from rabbits to owls to deer and more.

"I know," she replied excitedly, twirling in her dress. "What do you think?"

The animals appreciatively _ooohed_ and _aaahed_.

"Oh my goodness," Faith the fawn said, trotting over to nudge Giselle gently. "The carriage is here!"

"The carriage," Giselle murmured, hurriedly slipping on her shoes. "Oh my! Come on, everyone! Nathaniel is here to take us off to the wedding!"

A trail of the animals followed Giselle to the white carriage.

"M'lady," Nathaniel said politely, greeting her and helping her into the carriage. "What a pleasure it is to see you."

He said some unpleasant things under his breath as he turned away. This girl was going to ruin everything between him and Edward. And more importantly, between him and Queen Narissa.

"This is so exciting," gasped Giselle, smiling brightly as she spread her skirts around her in order to sit comfortably. "I can't believe I've finally met my true love."

"You said it, princess," Pip said, though he didn't exactly seem euphoric.

It seemed such a long time that Giselle was waiting to get out. She occupied herself by looking out the window at the colourful forest passing by. It was neatly shaped, with the carriage path running smoothly through it. She was not usually one to appreciate design, but as there was nothing else to do, she might as well.

Suddenly, the carriage lurched to a stop.

"We're here!" one of the birds chirped.

"Oh my."

In a flurry of action, the animals finished getting Giselle ready – putting a beautiful tiara atop her lovely auburn curls, straightening out her many skirts, and all giving her a kiss for good luck. That was the most important.

As Nathaniel opened the door, Giselle thanked him and leapt out, with the animals still putting on the final touches. Pip bounded after her but found the door slammed rudely in his face.

Pip scoffed "What do we look like? Garbage!"

While he and the animals tried to find a way to penetrate the castle's thick walls, Giselle was rushing to get inside the main building when an old woman suddenly blocked her way.

"What a lovely bride" the hag said.

Giselle didn't want to be rude but she had a big day "Oh that's very kind of you but I really-".

"-Oh! But granny has a wedding gift for you child!" the hag said.

Giselle smiled "Thank you but I really should be going I-"

The hag grabbed her hand "But it's a wishing well dear".

"B-but all my wishes are about to come true" Giselle said.

"But a wish on your wedding day, that is the most magical of all" the hag said. Leading Giselle to a big well. "Just close your eyes my darling and lean in close".

Giselle did as she was told. "Are you wishing for something?" the hag asked.

Giselle smiled "Yes I am. And they all lived happily ever afte-" she screamed as the hag pushed her...

* * *

"The battle stations heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the starfleet. It's defences are designed around direct large a scale assault, a small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defence" General Dodonna explained.

Luke Skywalker watched the plans of the operational Death Star, it looked really easy.

"Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?" the pilot known as Jon "Dutch" Vander asked.

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. But the approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station. Only a precise hit will set off a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes"

"That's impossible! Even for a computer" Wedge Antilles said.

"It's not impossible. I used to bullseye womp rats in my T-16 back home, they're not much bigger than two meters" Luke said.

"Then man your ships. And may the Force be with you". All the pilots were leaving there seats when at that moment a Giselle landed with a thud! Everyone stared in shock!

Giselle looked around looking completely lost. "Oh my" she whispered._  
_


	2. The Strange Newcomer

One of the pilots whistled "Where did you come from beautiful?" he asked smirking. The crowd bursted up laughing.

Giselle was desperate "Excuse me but could one of you be so kind to take me to the castle?"

Han Solo frowned "The what?".

Wedge laughed "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"This isn't a joke! I'm supposed to be at the castle to wed my true love" Giselle said.

"And who might your true love be?" the same pilot earlier asked.

"Prince Edward" Giselle said proudly.

The crowd bursted up laughing again. "Enough!" General Dodonna yelled. "Don't you all have somewhere to be!".

Poor Giselle was too naive to realise these pepole were making fun of her. Soon all of them had left leaving her in a empty room. Han and Leia stayed back watching her with curiosity. Giselle's wedding dress was quite unusual to them both "Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"N-nothing" Han said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Where did you say you were from?" Leia asked.

Giselle smiled "I'm Giselle, I'm from Andalasia".

"Where is that? Is that a planet?" Han asked.

"It's beyond the meadows of joy and the valley of contentment" Giselle replied.

Leia and Han thought she was crazy in the head. Giselle started to walk out of the room and into the hanger bay. Han and Leia followed her. This woman needed serious help.

* * *

"Excuse me! Could someone please point me to the castle!" Giselle asked desperately.

"Have you found out who she is?" Luke asked Han and Leia who were watching Giselle like a crazy person. They turned around to see Luke in his flight suit, helmet tucked under his arm.

Leia sighed "Her name's Giselle. She's from some place called Andalasia".

Luke frowned "Um ok... look I gotta go".

Leia kissed Luke on the cheek. "Be careful".

Luke nodded and walked off towards his X-Wing. Leaving Han and Leia to deal with Giselle. Who was now feeling more alone than ever.


	3. Place to stay

_**Chapter 3: A Place to stay/The Battle of Yavin Part 1**_

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Leia asked.

Giselle sighed "I really do need to rest my head for the night".

Han frowned "What were you suggesting?"

"Oh I don't know maybe a meadow or a hollow tree. Or a house full of dwarfs I hear there hospitable".

Han and Leia did not understand a thing she was saying however it would be wrong to just leave her to care for herself. This woman seemed lost, and very alone. However they had their own problems they were worried for the lives of every single one of those pilots who were going into space to attempt destroying the Death Star. "Come on".

"Where are we going?" Giselle asked not sure to go with them or not.

Leia smiled "Well we can't just leave you here in the hangar".

Giselle didn't know what a 'hanger' was but she sure didn't want to sleep here. She hoped Edward came for her soon.

* * *

"Hey, Luke!".

Luke turned around to find his childhood friend Biggs approach him and boy was he glad to see him! "Biggs! I don't believe it!".

"Hey, how are ya?" Biggs asked.

"Good you?" Luke asked.

"Hey, coming up?"

Luke smiled "I'll be right up there with you and I've got stories to tell you-".

"Skywalker!". Both Luke and Biggs turned to face a rugged handsome man in his early forties who would be flying as Red Leader. He approached them making Luke a bit nervous "Are you Luke Skywalker? Have you been checked out on the income sixty five?"

"-Sir Luke is the best bushpilot in the Outer Rim territories" Biggs cut in.

Dries frown turned into a smile "You'll do alright".

Luke smiled back "Thanks sir, I'll try". Dries left.

"I gotta get aboard" Biggs said now at his X-Wing "We'll hear all your stories when we get back alright?".

Luke laughed "Hey Biggs, I told you I'd make it someday".

Biggs grinned "It'll be like old times, Luke. They'll never stop us".

* * *

Leia took Giselle into a small room, it wasn't much but it would do. "Sorry I can't offer you much".

"It's ok" Giselle said looking around.

Leia left the room Han stayed back "Are you like a princess or something?" he asked noticing the tiara on her head.

Giselle smiled dreamily "Not yet, but I will be soon..." she was soon in a deep sleep.

* * *

The Death Star slowly moved behind the massive yellow surface of Yavin in the foreground, as many X-Wing fighters flew in formation. Light from a distant sun created a eerie atmospheric glow around the planet Yavin.

Red Leader lowered his visor and adjusted his gun slights, looking to each side at his wingmen. "All wings report in".

One of the rebel fighters checked in through his mike. "Red ten standing by".

Biggs checked his fighter's controls, he was alert and ready for combat. "Red three standing by" he said over his headset.

"Red six standin' by"

"Red two standing by" Wedge reported in over his mike.

Luke heard Red Eleven report in through his headset. "Red Five standing by" he said. Artoo-Deetoo in position outside his fighter, turned his head from side to side beeping.

"Lock S-foils in attack position"

The group of X-Wings fighters moved in formation towards the Death Star, unfolding the wings and locking them into the 'X' position.

"We're passing through their magnetic field. Hold tight!" Red Leader said over the headset.

Luke adjusted his controls as he concentrated on the approaching Death Star. The ship began to be buffeted slightly.

"Switch your deflectors on double front!"

The fighters now X-shaped darts, moved in formation. The Death Star now appeared to be a small moon growing rapidly in size as the rebel fighters approached it. Complex patterns on the metallic surface began to become visible. A large dish antenna was built onto the surface on one side.

Wedge was amazed and slightly frightened at the awesome spectacle. "Look at the size of that thing!".

"Cut the chatter, Red 2" Red Leader said over the headset.

"Accelerate to attack speed. This is it boys!".

As the fighters moved closer to the Death Star, the awesome size of the gargantuan Imperial fortress was revealed. Half of the deadly space station was in shadow and this area sparkled with thousands of small lights running in thin lines occasionally grouped in large clusters; somewhat like a city at night as seen from a weather satellite.

"Red Leader this is Gold Leader".

"I copy, Gold Leader" Red Leader said over the headset.

"We're starting for the target shaft now".

Red Leader looked around at his wingmen; The Death Star loomed in from behind. Two Y-Wing fighters bobbed back and fourth in the background. He moved his computer targeting device into position. "We're in position. I'm gonna cut across the axis and try to draw their fire"

Two squads of Rebel fighters peeled off. The X-Wings dived towards the Death Star surface. A thousand lights glowed across the dark grey expanse of the huge station.

Alarm sirens screamed as soldiers scrambled off to large turbo- powered laser gun emplacements. Electronic drivers rotated the huge guns into position as the crew adjusted their targeting devices.

Laser bolts streaked through the star-filled night. The Rebel X-Wing fighters moved in towards the imperial base, as the Death Star aimed it's massive laser guns at the Rebel forces and fired.

Leia listened to the battle over the intercom. Threepio was at her side.

"Heavy fire, boss! Twenty-three degrees" Wedge said over the war room speaker.

"I see it! Stay low!". All X-Wings zoomed across the surface of the Death Star. Wedge manoeuvred his fighter towards the menacing Death Star. All the X-Wings continued in their attack course on the Death Star.

Luke nosedived radically, starting his attack on the monstrous fortress. The Death Star surface streaked past the cockpit window. "This Red five! I'm goin' in!". Luke's X-Wing raced towards the Death Star. Laserbolts streaked from Luke's weapons, creating a huge fireball explosion on the dim surface. Terror crossed Luke's face as he relaized he wouldn't be able to pull out in time to avoid the fireball.

"Luke, pull up!" Biggs cried over the headset.

Luke's ship emerged from the fireball, with the leading edges of his wings slightly scorched.

"Are you alright?" Biggs asked.

Luke adjusted his controls and breathed a sigh of relief. Flask bursted outside the cockpit window. "I got a little cooked, but I'm ok".

Rebel fighters continued to strafe the Death Star's surface with lasterbolts.

Walls buckled and caved in, inside the Death Star. Troops and equipment blew in all directions. Stormtroopers staggered out of the rubble. Standing in the middle of the chaos was Darth Vader. One of his Astro-Officers rushed up to him.

"We count thirty ships Lord Vader. But their so small their invading out turbo lasers!".

"We'll have to destroy them ship to ship. Get the crews to their fighters" Vader commanded.

Smoke blenched from the giant laser guns as they winded up their turbine generators to create sufficient power. The crew rushed about preparing for another blast.

Red Leader flew through a heavy hail of flak. "Luke let me know when you're going in".

Red Leader's X-Wing flew past Luke as he put his nose down and started his attack dive. "I'm on my way now..."

"Watch yourself! There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower" Red Leader said.

"I'm on it" Luke replied. He flinged his X-Wing into a twisting dive across the horizon and down onto the dim gray surface. A shot hurled from Luke's guns. Laserbolts streaked towards the onrushing Death Star surface. Several small radar emplacements erupted in flame. The blurry Death Star surface raced past the cockpit windows as a big smile sweeped across Luke's face at the success of his run. Flak thundered on all sides of him.

The thunder and smoke of the big guns reverberated throughout the massive structure. Many soldiers of the Death Star rushed about in the smoke and chaos.

Biggs dived through a forest of radar domes, antennae and gun towers as he shooted low across the Death Star surface. A dense barrage of laserfire streaked by on all sides.

Imperial star pilots dashed in unison to a line of small auxiliary hatches that lead to imperial fighters...

* * *

"Pip what do you mean she's gone?" Prince Edward demanded back in Andalasia.

"I-I don't Edward, I saw the hag push her- I-I don't where she went" Pip stuttered nervously.

Edward sighed, he had to get her back. His poor Giselle could be hurt, he couldn't let that happen to his bride to be.

* * *

_** Edward's coming :) **_**What do ya guys think so far? _I'm recreating the battle of yavin for fun_**.** Part 2 is on the next chapter ;)**


	4. The Battle of Yavin Part 2

_**Chapter 4: The Battle of Yavin Part 2/ Edward Arrives**_

Leia, Threepio, Dodonna and other rebel officers were listening to the Rebel Fighter's radio transmissions over the war intercom. "Good shooting Wedge!" Biggs said over the speaker.

Gold Leader peeled off and started towards the long trenches of the Death Star surface pole. "Red Leader this is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run".

Three Y-Wings fighters of the Gold group dived down towards the Death Star surface.

Leia and the others grouped around the screen, as technicians moved around about attending to their duties.

"I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position" Red Leader said over the speaker.

Three Imperial TIE ships in precise formation dived towards the Death Star surface. Darth Vader calmly adjusted his control stick as the stars whipped past the window above his head. "Stay in attack formation!"

"The exhaust post is marked and locked in!" Gold Leader said as he approached the surface. He pulled out to skim the surface of the huge station. The ship moved into a deep trench, firing laserbolts. The surface streaked past as laserfire was returned by the Death Star.

Gold Five is a pilot in his early fifties with a very battered helmet that looked like it was in many battles. He looked around to see if enemy ships were near. His fighter was buffeted by Imperial flak.

Gold Leader raced down the enormous that lead to the exhaust port. Laserbolts blasted towards him in increasing numbers, exploding near the ship causing it to bounce about. "Switch power to front deflection screens.

The three Y-Wings skimmed the Death Star surface deep in the trench, as laserbolts streaked past on all sides. A exterior surface gun blazed away at the oncoming Rebel fighters.

"How many guns do ya think, Gold Five?".

"I'd say about twenty guns. Some on the surface and some on the towers" Five replied.

The three Y-Wing fighters raced towards camera and zoomed overhead through a hail of laserfire.

"Switch to targeting computer" Gold Leader commanded.

Gold two, a younger pilot about Luke's age, pulled down his targeting eye viewer and adjusted it. His ship shuddered under intense laser barrage. "Computer locked, getting a signal". As the fighters began to approach the target area, suddenly all the laserfire stopped. A eerie calm clam clinged over the trench as the surface whipped past in a blur. "The guns... they've stopped!"

Gold Five looked behind him "Stabelize you rear deflectors. Watch for enemy fighters".

Gold Leader started to panic a little "There coming in! Three marks at two ten!".

Three Imperial ships with Darth Vader in the center flanked by two wingmen, dived in precise formation. Vader smiled to himself. He was going to enjoy this. Calmly, he adjusted his control stick. "I'll take them myself! Cover me!".

"Yes sir" one of his wingmen replied.

Vader lined up to Gold two in his targeting computer. His hands gripped the control stick as he pressed the button.

Gold two cried out as his ship exploded, his head fell forward. As his ship exploded, debris was flung out into space.

Gold Leader looked over his shoulder at the scene. 'He was so young' he thought.

The three TIE fighters raced along the trench in a tight formation. Gold Leader started to really panic. "I can't maneuver!" he said into his mike.

Gold five, the old veteran tried to calm him down. "Stay on target".

The Death Star raced by outside the cockpit window as Gold Leader adjusted his targeting device. "We're too close".

Gold Five continued to remain calm. "Stay on target!".

Now Gold Leader was extremely panicked. "Loosen up!".

Vader calmly adjusted his targeting computer and pushed the fire button. Gold Leader's ship was hit by Vader's lasers. He exploded into a ball of flames, throwing debris in all directions.

Gold Five moved in on the exhaust port. "Gold Five to Red Leader..."

Luke looked over his shoulder at the action outside his cockpit.

"Lost Tiree, lost Dutch" Gold Five said over his headset.

"I copy Gold Leader" Red Leader said.

"They came from behind..." Gold Five began. Suddenly one of the engines on Gold Five's Y-Wing fighter exploded, blazing out of control. He dived past the horizon towards the Death Star's surface, passing a TIE fighter during his descent. Gold Five, a veteran of countless campaigns spinned towards his death.

Luke looked nervously about him at the explosive battle.

* * *

"Fear not Giselle, I will rescue you!" Edward exclaimed as he went down the well.

"Yeah but who's gonna rescue me?" Pip cried as he followed...

* * *

… A rebel officer had been pacing around he just got off patrol duty. Just at that moment a man landed with a thud in front of him. "Whoa!" the officer cried rushing up to him. "Buddy you ok?".

Edward got up and drew his sword "Silence!". Pip was on his shoulder.

The officer looked horrified "Just calm down!".

"Your name peasant, quickly!" Edward ordered impatiently.

"yeah tell him your name!" Pip yelled.

"Ma-Max" The officer quickily replied stuttering.

"Are you in lead with the wicked old hag who sent my poor Giselle to this foul place.. Max?" Edward asked.

The officer had no idea what he was talking about "Giselle?".

Edward drew the sword to the man's neck "The answer to my loves duet" he explained dreamily.

"I'd like t-to find one of them to you know?" the man replied nervously.

Grinning Edward gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Then keep a wary eye out Max" he said. With out another word he ran off to continue searching.


	5. The Battle of Yavin Part 3

_**Chapter 5: The Battle of Yavin Part 3**_

"Rebel base, three minutes and closing" a voice over the speaker said.

Red Leader looked over at his wingmen. "Red boys, this is Red Leader".

Dodonna moved to the intercom as he fiddled with the computer keys. Heard Red Leader over the speaker.

"Rendezvous at mark six point one".

"This is Red Two, flying towards you".

"Red three standing by".

"Red Leader, this is base one. Keep half your group out of range for the next run" Dodonna commanded through the intercom.

"Copy Base One. Luke take Red Two and Three. Hold up here and wait for my signal... to start your run" Red Leader commanded.

Luke nodded his head.

Two X-Wings moved across the surface of the Death Star. Red Leader's x-wing dropped down to the surface leading to exhaust port. He looked around for TIE fighters. He began to perspire. "This is it!". He roamed around the trench of the Death Star as lasers streaked across the black heavens.

A huge remote-control cannon fired at the approaching Rebel fighters.

Red Ten looked around for the imperial fighters. "We should be able to see it by now"

From the cockpit of the rebel pilots, the surface of the Death Star streaked by, with imperial laser fire shooting at them.

"Keep your eyes open for those fighters!" Red Leader commanded.

"There's too much interference!" Red Ten replied. The three X-wing fighters moved in formation down the Death Star trench. "Red Five, can you see them from where you are?".

Luke looked down at the Death Star surface below. "No sign of any... wait! Coming in point three five"

Red Ten looked up and saw two Imperial fighters. "I see them".

Three TIE fighters, Vader flanked by two wingmen, dived in a tight formation. The sun reflected off their dominate solar fins as they looped towards the Death Star's surface.

Red Leader pulled up his targeting device in front of his eyes, he made several adjustments. "I'm in range". He moved up the Death Star trench. "Targets coming up!". He looked at his computer target readout screen, then he looked into his targeting device. "Just hold em' off for a few seconds".

Vader in his cockpit adjusted his control lever and dived on the X-Wing fighters. "Close up formation".

The three TIE fighters moved in formation across the Death Star surface.

Red Leader started to sweat. "Almost there!". He lined up his target on the targeting device cross haired.

Vader and his wingmen zoomed down the trench. He rapidly approached the two X-Wings of Red Twelve and Red Ten. His laser cannon flashed below the view of the front porthole. The X-wings showed in the center of his computer screen.

Red Twelve's fighter was hit by Vader's laser fire, it exploded into flames against the trench.

Red Ten worked at his controls furiously, he tried to avoid Vader's fighter behind him. "You'd better let her loose".

Red Leader was still concentrating on his targeting device. "Almost there".

Red Ten panicked. "I can't hold them!"

Vader and his wingmen whipped through the trench in pursuit of the rebel fighters. He coolly pushed the fire button on his control stick.

Darth Vader's well-aimed laserfire proved to be unavoidable, it striked Red Ten's ship. He screamed in anguish and pain as his ship exploded bursting into flames.

Grimly, Red Leader took careful aim and watched his computer targeting device, which showed the target lined up in the cross haired and fired. "It's away!". He pulled his X-wing up to the surface just before a huge explosion billowed out the trench.

* * *

"Where could she be Pip?" Edward asked desperate, now in the hangar.

Pip sighed "I don't know, it's like she disappeared out of thin air".

Edward sighed. Giselle could be dead, he feared the worst. "We gotta keep searching, we just got to." He looked around desperately to see if there was anyone he could ask for directions. He brightened up when he spotted a man what looked like he was going somewhere. "Excuse me"

Han and Chewie who were leaving the Yavin system looked up. "Yes?" Han asked.

"I am Prince Edward of Andalasia. I've come to rescue my bride-to-be Giselle" Edward said.

Han gasped. And all this time he thought that_ 'crazy lady'_ was lying. "Giselle?"

* * *

Leia and the others stared into the computer screen.

"It's a hit!" Red Nine's voice was heard over the speaker.

"Negative" Red Leader said over the speaker. He looked back at the receding Death Star. Tiny explosions were visible in the distance. "Negative! It didn't go in, It just impacted on the surface"

Darth peeled off in pursuit as Red Leader's X-wing passed the Death Star horizon. He swinged his ship for the next kill.

"Red Leader, we're right above you. Turn to point..." Luke tried to spot Red Leader. He looked down at the Death Star surface. "oh-five; we'll cover for you"

"Stay there..." A wary Red Leader looked around nervously. "… Just lost my starboard engine"

Luke looked excitedly towards Red Leader's X-wing.

"Get set up for your attack run"

Vader's gloved hands made contact with the control sticks, he pressed their firing buttons.

Red Leader fought to gain control of his ship.

Laserbolts were flung from Vader's TIE fighter, connecting with Red Leader's Rebel X-wing fighter. Red Leader bought it, creating a tremendous explosion far below. He screamed and was destroyed.

* * *

_**Wow! It's been a while since I last updated! I hate killing of Red Leader aka. Garven Dries (Of course I never mentioned that LOL) But he actually is one of my favorite Star Wars characters (wierd huh?) Anyway Edward and Giselle will be reunited in the next chapter DON'T WORRY! It doesn't mean the story's over yet... Narissa will also soon come into the picture...**  
_


	6. Reunion

_**Chapter 6: Battle of Yavin Part 4/Reunion **_

Luke looked out of the window of his X-wing at the explosions far below. For the first time, he felt the helplessness of his situation.

Dodonna and Princess Leia with Threepio beside them, listened intently to the talk between the two pilots. The room was grim after Red Leader's death. Leia nervously paced around the room.

"Biggs, Wedge, lets close it up. We're going. We're going in full throttle" Luke said.

The horizon twisted as Wedge began to pull out. "Right with ya, boss"

The two X-wings peeled off against a background of stars, and dove toward the Death Star.

"Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?" Biggs asked.

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home" Luke replied.

* * *

"Giselle? You know where she is!" Edward cried.

Han nodded. "Uh... yeah, this way. Chewie wait here!" Chewie

Han led Edward to where Giselle by now had drifted off into a deep sleep. Edward smiled down at her. She looked beautiful even in her sleep, it would be rude to wake her so he sat beside her watching her every breath. He turned to Han and smiled relieved "Thank you"

Han shrugged. "It was nothin'. You know... she was so certain you were coming"

Edward smiled brightly hearing that. "Really?".

Han nodded. "It's impossible".

Edward frowned. "What is?"

Han smiled lightly. "That kind of love... it doesn't exist here"

Edward looked confused hearing this. "What do you mean?"

"All this talk of happily ever after, It doesn't exist".

"Of course it does!" Edward exclaimed. "True love is the most powerful thing in the world" he said stroking Giselle's face gently. Han must have been this REALLY crazy person in his opinion.

Han suddenly realised something! "Listen I uh gotta go"

Frowning Edward watched as Han scurried off turning back to Giselle he smiled warmly and with his gloved hand he stroked Giselle's face gently.

* * *

The three X-wings moved in, unleashing a barrage of laserfire. Laserbolts were returned from the Death Star.

Biggs, Luke's lifelong friend struggled with his controls. "We'll stay back far enough to cover you"

Flak and laserbolts flashed outside Luke's cockpit window. "My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port! Are the sure the computer can hit I?" Wedge asked over the speaker.

The Death Star laser cannon slowly rotated as it shot laserbolts. Luke looked around for imperial TIE fighters. He thought for a moment and then moved his targeting device into position. "Watch yourself! Increase speed full throttle!"

Wedge looked excitedly about for any sign of the TIE fighters. "What about that tower?".

"You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower!" Luke snapped. His X-wing streaked through the trench, firing lasers. He broke down into a nervous sweat as the laserfire returned, nicking one of his wings close to the engine. "Artoo...that, that stabilizer's broken lose again! See if you can't lock it down!".

The little droid got to work on it straight away. The canyon walls rushed by in the background, making his delicate task seem more precarious. Two laser cannons fired on the rebel fighters.

Wedge looked up and saw TIE ships. Luke's targeting device marked off the distance to the target.

Vader and his wingmen zoomed closer, he adjusted his controls at two X-wings flying down the trench. He scored a direct hit on Wedge.

Leia and the others grouped around the computer board. "I'm hit I can't stay with you!" Wedge said over the speaker.

"Get clear Wedge you can't do more good back there!" Luke said.

"Sorry!" Wedge replied pulling his crippled X-wing away from the battle. Vader watched the escape but issued a command to his wingmen. "Let him go! Stay on the leader!".

Luke's X-wing sped down the trench; the three TIE fighters were still in perfect, unbroken formation, tail close behind.

Biggs worried, looked around at the TIE fighters. "Hurry, Luke, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them!".

The three TIE fighters moved ever closer, closing in on Luke and Biggs.

Luke looked back anxiously at Artoo. "Artoo, try and decrease the power!"

Ignoring the bumpy ride, flak and lasers, a beeping Artoo-Deetoo struggled to increase the power, his dome turning side to side.

Stealthily, the TIE formation creeped in closer. Vader adjusted his control stick.

Biggs looked around at the TIE fighters, Luke looked into his targeting device. He moved it away for a moment and ponders it's use. He looked back into the computer targeter.

"Hurry up, Luke!" Biggs said over the headset. Vader and his wingmen raced through the Death Star trench.

Biggs moved in to cover for Luke, but Vader gained on him. Biggs saw the TIE's aiming at him. "Wait!".

Vader squeezed the fire button on his controls. Biggs cockpit exploded around him, lighting him in red. His ship bursted into a million flaming bits, scattering across the surface.

Luke was stunned, his best friend? Dead? He was screaming No! In his was hard to take in. His eyes were watering with his anger also growing.

Vader took aim on Luke and talked to the wingmen. "I'm on the leader".

Luke's ship streaked through the trench of the Death Star. Leia returned her general's worried and doubtful glances with solid, grim determination. Threepio seemed nervous. "Hang on Artoo" he said.

Luke concentrated on his targeting device. Three TIE fighters charged away down the trench toward's him. He adjusted the lens of his targeting device, he charged his ship down the trench.

He lined up the yellow cross-hair lines of the targeting device's screen. He looked into the targeting device, he suddenly heard a voice.

_"Use the force Luke"_

Luke frowned. "Ben?"

The Death Star trench zoomed by. Luke looked up and started to look back into the targeting device. He had second thoughts.

_"Let go Luke"._

A grim determination sweeps across Luke's face as he closed his eyes and started to mumble Ben's training to himself. His fighter streaked through the trench.

"The force is strong with this one!" Darth Vader said as he followed Luke down the trench.

Luke looked into his targeting device, then he heard Ben's voice again.

_"Luke, trust me"_

Luke's gloved hand reached for the control panel and pressed the button. The targeting device moved away.

Leia and the others standed watching the projected screen. "His computer's off. Luke you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Luke said over the speaker. "I'm alright".

Luke's ship streaked ever close to the exhaust port. He looked at the Death Star surface by streaking by.

Artoo-Deetoo turned his head from side to side, beeping in anticipation.

The three TIE fighter, manned by Darth Vader and his two wingmen, followed Luke's wing down the trench.

Vader manoeuvred his controls as he looked at his doomed target. He pressed the fire buttons on his control sticks. Laserfire shot towards Luke's X-wing fighter.

A large burst of of Vader's laserfire engulfed Artoo. The arms go limp on the smoking little droid as he makes a high pitched sound.

Luke looked frantically back over his shoulder. Smokes bellowed out of Artoo and sparks began to fly.

"I've lost Artoo!". Artoo beeping sound dies out.

Leia and the others stared intently at the projected screen, while Threepio watched her. Lights representing the Death Star, targets glowed brightly.

"The Death Star has the cleared the planet. The Death Star has cleared the planet.

* * *

Giselle's eyed slowly fluttered open. She must have been dreaming because she saw a familiar man with intense blue eyes. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. "Edward!" she exclaimed embracing him.

"Edward H-how did you find me?".

Edward smiled. "Pip" he answered. Just at that moment the name he mentioned appeared on his shoulder.

"Oh, Pip!" Giselle giggled with delight. She was glad she was finally reunited with her friends.

* * *

_**Giselle and Edward are reunited! Now getting back is a problem. I REALLY REALLY didn't want to kill of Biggs Darklighter :( He and Luke were like brothers!  
**_


	7. Getting Back Is Going To Be Hard

_**Chapter 7: Getting Back Is Going To be Hard/ The Battle of Yavin Part 5**_

Tarkin the empire officer, the one who caused this smiled.

"Rebel Base In Range"

"You may fire when ready".

An officer reached out and pushed buttons on the control panel, as green lighted buttons turned to Red.

The three TIE's zoomed down the Death Star in pursuit of Luke, never breaking formation.

Luke looked anxiously at the exhaust port. Vader adjusted his control sticks, checking his projected targeting screen.

Luke's ship barrelled down the trench.

Vader's targeting computer swinged around into position. He took a careful aim on Luke's X-wing fighter. "I have you now". He pushed the fire buttons.

The three TIE fighters moved in on Luke. As Vader's center fighter unleashed a volley of laserfire, one of the TIE ships at his side exploded into flames. The two remaining ships continued to move in.

Luke looked about, wondering whose laserfire destroyed Vader's wingman. Vader was taken by surprise. "What?"

Vader's wingman searched around him trying to locate the unknown attacker.

Han and Chewbacca grin ear to ear. "Yahoo!" Han yelled.

The Millennium Falcon headed right at the two TIE fighters. It was a collusion course. The wingman spotted the pirate ship coming at him, he warned the Dark Lord.

"Look out!".

Vader's wingman panicked at the sight of the oncoming pirate starship and veered radically to one side, colliding with Vader's TIE fighter in the process. Vader's wingman crashed into one side of the wall of the trench and exploded.

Vader's damaged ship spinned out of the trench with a damaged wing. He spinned out of control with a bent solar fin heading for deep space. He looked round and round in circles.

Solo, smiling speaked to Luke over his headset mike. "Your all clear kid".

Leia and the others listened to Han's transmission. Leia smiled relieved.

"Now lets blow this thing and go home!"

Luke looked up and smiled. He concentrated on the exhaust port and then fired his laser torpedos. His torpedos shot down towards the exhaust port and seemed to to simply disappear into the surface and not explode. But the shots did find their mark, and had gone into the exhaust port and heading for the main reactor.

Luke through his head back in relief. Two X-wings, a Y-wing and the pirate ship raced towards Yavin in the distance. The rebel ships raced out of site as the Death Star bursted into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display.

"Great shot kid. That was one in a million" Han said.

Luke was at ease, his eyes were closed.

_"Remember the Force will be with you... always"_

The rebel ships raced towards the fourth moon of Yavin.

* * *

"I was so worried you weren't going to come" Giselle said.

Edward smiled. "I'm here now, and now we can come home, back to Andalasia to be happily married forever and ever"

Giselle smiled brightly. "Yes! And live happily ever after!"

They both noticed Pip sigh when Edward mentioned the word '_home'_. "Pip?" Giselle asked concerned. "What's wrong?".

"We can't go home" Pip answered.

Edward frowned. "Why?".

Pip sighed. "I overheard Nathaniel-".

"-what does Nathaniel have to do with this?" Edward interrupted.

Pip knew Edward would be uncomfortable with him saying this, he probably wouldn't believe him. "Well he... is uh... kinda responsible for sending Giselle here. Honey we can't go home. I overheard that hag cackle saying you'll never get out".

Giselle's eyes widened. "The hag, of course!".

Edward frowned. "What is it my love".

"I remember the hag that pushed me down the well! Edward she did this, she sent me here!".

"the hag's the queen" Pip said.

"Mother? The hag? That's not possible" Edward said.

Pip rolled his eyes. "I know what I saw. That woman pushed her, she didn't want you two to ever meet or fall in love!"

Edward sighed. "Well... we may not be able to get back but..." he smiled. "We have each other" he said taking Giselle's hands in. "We'll figure a way out of this, I know we will, I just know it".

* * *

Luke climbed out of his starship fighter and was greeted by a throng ground, crew and pilots. He climbed down the ladder as they all welcomed him with laughter cheers and shouting.

Leia rushed towards him and threw her arms around him as they danced around a circle. Han ran towards Luke and the two embraced one another, slapping each other on the back.

"I knew you'd come back!" Luke said laughing.

Han chuckled. "Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward".

They looked at one another, as Han playfully shoved at Luke's face, Leia moved in between them. "Hey I knew there was more to you than money" she said.

Luke looked towards his ship. "Oh no!".

The fried Artoo-Deetoo was lifted off the back of the fighter and carried off under the worried eyes of Threepio. "Oh my! Artoo! Can you hear me! Say something!" he turned to the mechanic "You can repair him can't you?"

"We'll get to work on him right away".

"You must repair him! Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them!".

Luke rolled his eyes playfully. "He'll be fine. "So.." he began turning back to his friends. "Did you sort out that crazy lady?"

Leia frowned. "I think so-".

"-Her prince turned up" Han cut in, he smiled. "He kinda convinced me to come back to you guys, in a weird way".

Leia looked surprised "Her Prince is here? You mean he actually exists?"

"Prince Edward?" Luke asked. He heard Giselle mention the name in the briefing room before.

Han bit his lip and nodded.

Leia sighed. "We'll have to deal with this later".


	8. Comfort and a Unwanted Face

_**Chapter 8: Comfort and a Unwanted Face**_

Alone at the hangar, Wedge Antilles raised a unsteady mug of Lomin ale, the others were celebrating and shouting in victory. He could they celebrate? How could they be happy, they had lost most of their experienced pilots.

"You, ok?"

Wedge jerked at the soft voice. Luke came into view. He like Wedge was in his flight suit. Gravel beneath his boots crunching Luke came forward and sunk down next to him. Wordlessly, Wedge handed him the flask, and the farm boy took a pull of his own. Luke slumped a bit peering down at the celebration.

Wedge really wanted to be alone, but he also wanted to get to know Luke a little better. "Skywalker, is it? Biggs mentioned a lot about you".

Luke chuckled lightly. "He did huh?".

Wedge nodded. "He said you used to fly Beggar's Canyon and dream about going to the academy, did you go with him?".

"Nah, I didn't" Luke replied. "We grew up together" he said hoarsely.

"I liked him, good pilot" Wedge said.

Luke nodded mutely.

"So are you" Wedge added.

Luke was somewhat uncomfortable with this. "I'd be dead right now if Han hadn't come back".

"I should've-".

"-there was nothing you could do. If you stayed back there you would have been vaped" Luke said glancing up at him.

Wedge fell silent, staring back down the long, vacant hangar, and wished he'd just stayed in his bunkroom. Why'd he bothered coming in here? Did he think they'd be back? He wished for this. "I'm sorry about Biggs, I really am Luke".

Luke just nodded. "I wish they were here".

"You didn't even know them!" Wedge snapped.

"I meant my family" Luke replied. "They're all dead too".

"You make it sound like it wasn't long ago" Wedge said. A flash of ugly memory, full of screams and blossoms of fire, prompted Wedge to suddenly sit down on the pavement next to Skywalker. "Me too. My family I mean".

Skywalker glanced at him, and now that he was up close he could see the grief in the younger pilot's startling blue eyes. Grief, confusion, and a hell of a lot of guilt.

"I talked to Dodonna." Wedge said changing the subject. There's new recruits coming in a week and I think a bunch of new defectors. Alderaan's making a lot of people think twice about the Empire. We'll have a squad again soon."

Luke stared into the distance. "They won't know what this week has been like, will they?".

Wedge grinned. "They won't know. Just us two. "We'll have to show 'em the ropes. Skywalker and Antilles, the rogue survivors. We'll make rogues out of 'em all"

Luke chuckled at this. "C'mon we better get back to the celebrating".

Wedge rolled his eyes, finally agreeing he followed Luke back to the party.

"So is that crazy lady still here?" he asked.

Luke frowned. He remembered Giselle? "Her name's Giselle, Han said her prince's here".

Wedge smiled. "So she was right all along?"

Luke nodded.

* * *

Han and Leia actually went to check up on them. When Leia saw Edward, she was in shock. He had perfect eyes, perfect body, perfect hair. This wasn't real. "Um.. you must be Edward" she said uncomfortably.

Edward smiled. "Yes, and you are?" he asked politely.

"I'm Leia, and this is Han" Leia said quickly.

Edward turned to Han and frowned. "We've met" he said a bit uncomfortably.

Han noticed this and winced. He probably should have said anything. "Listen uh... do guys know how to get back? Where did you say you two were from again? Andlusia, Anda-"

"Andalasia" Giselle cut in.

"Yeah right, whatever. Do you know how to get back?"

"We're stuck here!" Pip snarled. He didn't like Han one bit.

Leia smiled. "Don't worry we'll figure out something. In the meantime would you guys like to join us? We're having a party".

Giselle frowned. "A what?"

"A party" Leia repeated. "Don't you know what a party is?"

"Is it like a ball?" Edward asked.

Leia smiled. "Yeah, sort of".

Edward smiled at Giselle. "Then we can't miss it"

Giselle nodded in agreement. Pip however didn't agree one bit.

* * *

Narissa watched with disgust. "They can unfortunately get back"

Nathaniel frowned. "Can they my queen?".

Narissa nodded. She suddenly smiled. "Oh I do wish there was someone who cared enough for me... to go after them".

Nathaniel who had been trying to gain her affection knew this was his chance.

"Someone strong and brave... I'd do anything for him".

Nathaniel smiled. "Never fear my queen, I will stop them from ever getting back".

Narrissa grinned evilly with delight.

* * *

Giselle and Edward were properly introduced to everyone. Giselle was uncomfortable with some guests but as long as Edward was at her side she was fine, he was her protective prince. "Giselle is it?".

Giselle and Edward turned to face General Dodonna coming towards them. He smiled. "I'm sorry for my rude introduction earlier" he said. He turned to Edward. "You must be the Prince she was expecting".

Edward extended a hand. "I'm Edward".

"Ah yes, you are quite a catch" he said smiling shaking it. "Anyway enjoy yourselves".

Giselle and Edward politely nodded. "We will" Edward replied.

After Dodonna left, Giselle sighed. "What is it my love?" Edward asked concerned for his bride-to-be.

"I really feel uncomfortable here" she admitted.

Edward sighed, he extended his arm. "Come on".

Giselle frowned. "Where are we going?".

Edward smiled. "Away from here for sure".

The only location that Edward and Giselle could actually go was the place called 'the hangar' It was filled unknown 'Steel Beasts' aka. X-wings. Edward called them 'Beasts' though. Giselle noticed Edward look a little down hearted. "What's wrong".

Edward smiled. "Nothing, I'm fine".

Giselle frowned. "No Edward, really what's wrong?".

Edward sighed. "That Han guy said some things..."

" what things?" Giselle asked.

Edward smiled weakly. "He said happily ever after doesn't exist. It makes me wonder... what if it really doesn't".

Giselle reached out to stroke his face. "You know it does. Han must be a really sad person if he doesn't think so"

Edward chuckled. "Maybe".

They both began to sing softly.

_**Edward: **I've been dreaming of a true loves kiss_

_**Giselle: **And a prince, hoping comes with this_

_**Both: **That's what brings ever afterings so happy_

_**Edward: **Somewhere there's a maid I've never met, who was made_

_**Giselle: **To finish your duet_

_Edward grinned. _

_**Edward: **And in years to come we'll reminisce _

_**Both: **How we came to love _

_**Giselle: **And grew and grew love _

_**Both: **Since first we knew love through True Love's Kiss_

Both of them were now gazing into each other's eyes with pure affection. This moment unfortunately ended when Edward spotted a familiar face hiding behind one of the X-wings. Frowning he drew his sword. "Edward-" Giselle began.

"Stay here" he said sternly walking off.

Edward followed the familiar face when he wasn't looking Edward drew his sword and pinned him to the floor. His eyes widened realising who it was. "Nathaniel?"

* * *

_**Nathaniel? Looks like trouble is coming for our romantic couple...  
**_


	9. Journey

_**Chapter 9: Journey **_

"Nathaniel?"

"S-sire" Nathaniel stuttered getting up as soon Edward immediately released him looking angry.

"It was you! It was you all along!"

Nathaniel gulped. "Sire I-I can explain-"

Edward now held his sword and Nathaniel's throat. "How do we get out of here! Tell me now!".

"The Q-Queen" Nathaniel chocked. "S-She can bring you back, Sire you have to trust me"

"You've already lost my trust!" Edward yelled.

Nathaniel smiled. "Let me guess... The chipmunk told you? Sire are you really going to believe that load of-".

"-His name is Pip and he is a loyal friend" Edward cut in sternly.

"Hey! what do you think you're doing?"

Edward whipped his head around to see Luke and Wedge **(Who he didn't know)** "This is none of your business peasant!" he snapped turning his attention back on Nathaniel.

"Edward, Don't!" Giselle cried rushing up to him.

"He's a traitor"

"I know that Edward, but he might be the only hope we have of getting home".

Edward sighed and released him. Luke and Wedge watched the scene take place with total confusion. After a few minutes, Luke finally smiled "Hey, I'm Luke. Giselle I don't think we were properly introduced".

Giselle smiled back. "Hello Luke, I saw you earlier".

Luke nodded. Wedge felt uncomfortable around her. He had joined in with his fellow pilots earlier in the laughter. "I'm Wedge" he mumbled.

Giselle smiled brightly and clapped her hands in delight. "Oh! It's so wonderful to meet you both, I'm sure we're going to be good friends!".

Wedge seriously thought this woman was cookoo on the head!

Luke smiled. "Listen, I just talked to Han and Leia and we've decided to try and help you two get back".

Edward smiled. "Luke is it? anyway I appreciate what your doing, but we can figure this out ourselves"

"Edward! He might be able to help us" Giselle said desperately.

Edward sighed, he did want to go home anyway. "Ok" he replied finally agreeing. If this Luke could help, he would just go with it.

* * *

The next day Luke went over to check on the fairytale couple. He noticed a few curtains ripped out frowning he heard humming. "Giselle?" He stepped in and gasped droids were everywhere! Cleaning!

_**Giselle:** All right everyone, time to tidy things up_

_Come my little friends_  
_As we all sing a happy little working song_  
_Merry little voices clear and strong_  
_Come and roll your sleeves up_  
_So that we can pitch in_  
_Cleaning crud up in the kitchen_  
_As we sing along_

_And you'll trill a cheery tune in the tub_  
_As we scrub a stubborn mildew stain_  
_Lug a hairball from the shower drain_  
_To the gay refrain_  
_Of a happy working song_

_We'll keep singing without fail_  
_Otherwise we'd spoil it_  
_Hosing down the garbage pail_  
_And scrubbing up the toilet_  
_Ooh!_

_You could do a lot when you got_  
_Such a happy little tune to hum_  
_While you're sponging up the soapy scum_  
_We adore each filthy chore_  
_That we determine_  
_So friends even though you're vermin_  
_We're a happy working song_

_Singing as we fetch the detergent box_  
_Or the smelly shirts and the stinky socks_  
_Sing along_  
_If you cannot sing then hum along_  
_As we're finishing our happy working song!_

_Ah...wasn't this fun?_

Luke remained in shock as Giselle finished the song. All the droids went out of the room and began doing their usual work. Luke noticed Giselle was wearing a dress made out of the curtains ripped out. "Oh! Good morning Luke!" Giselle said brightly. "I hope you had nice dreams"

'I think I'm still in one' Luke thought, he chuckled. "Listen um... we gotta go somewhere. Tell Edward and Nathaniel to get ready".

"Ok!" Giselle said cheerfully. Luke liked her personality, she was one of those girls that were happy all the time. It took stress of his mind seeing her smile.

* * *

"What is this?" Edward demanded drawing his sword as he entered the hangar with Han to find a large 'beast'

Han smirked. "Relax preety boy, she's harmless."

Edward frowned. "She?"

Han nodded. "The Millenium Falcon. We've been through a lot together." he said explaining with grin.

Edward stood staring at the massive ship with total confusion. To break to awkward silence Han chuckled nervously. "You comin' or what?"

Edward nodded slowly and nervously made his way inside the spaceship **(Of course, he didn't know what it was) **

Giselle, Nathaniel, Leia and Luke were already inside. Giselle staring at her surrounding with curiosity.

"we're ready?" Leia asked.

Han nodded with a grin.

"Wedge's also joining us." Luke suddenly added.

Han was about to react when Luke again cut him off. "We don't have to wait for him. He said he'll meet us there."

"Where are we going?" Leia asked.

"Cloud City." Luke replied.


End file.
